


Exquisite Ecstasy

by flowerdragon13



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Potions, Satanic Bible - Freeform, Spells & Enchantments, Succubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdragon13/pseuds/flowerdragon13
Summary: Being a witch of remarkable power, it isn’t easy finding a being strong enough to allow her to fall to her knees in submission...a demon, however, now that would suffice.





	1. Seducing Succubus

**Author's Note:**

> Madam Spellman has given me the motivation to write this fanfic, my first ever fanfic. I truly hope you enjoy and can give me any points, tips, tricks and improvements for further on in my writings. Thank you to my betas @EvilRegalBre & @miri_cleo for giving me a path to follow and allowing me to grow my own flowers on the way.

Pulling the finger from her mouth, a pop escaping her full lips, Lilith traced the curve of the rustic mirror’s edge. A portal between her sweet stolen cottage, previously owned by the now deceased Mary Wardwell, and the Spellman Mortuary buzzed to life.

The idea wasn’t so much to spy on young Sabrina and follow her whereabouts but to keep an eye on that redhead and her overly exuberant sister. Sabrina seemed to be following the dark path Lilith had led her down beautifully, as long as those sisters didn’t get in the way once more.

*************

“What in Satan’s name is she doing up there?” Zelda remarks, exhaling a breath of smoke in Hilda’s direction. The banging continues from above them in the kitchen. With a huff, Zelda slams down her newspaper on the oak wood and takes a long drag of her cigarette. It is Sabrina’s first day back at the academy after signing the Book of the Beast with new, strengthened powers.

Sabrina finally manages to settle on an outfit - a snug black turtleneck and a plaid, short skirt accessorised with a gold buckled belt. Bounding down the stairs, taking them two at a time, she reaches the kitchen. Taking a silent breath, she saunters in, giving her family a brief twirl showing off to her aunties and cousin Ambrose. Her lips are painted red, her nails a lacquered black and her saddlebag is loosely hanging from her right shoulder. Smiling, Sabrina asks “So, what do you think?”

“You look radiant dear” Hilda replies, grinning with delight.

“And since when did you wear black? Trying to be edgy?” Zelda asks with no intention of waiting for an answer before folding up her Akkadian newspaper again, silently reading.

“It’s a new year! That means a new me!” Sabrina smirkingly answers. Trailing further into the kitchen, she notices some misplaced lipstick around the outside of her lip line in the mirror and so begins wiping it away. Hilda places some homemade baked bread on the table in front of the family, it still steaming with delicious goodness. “That smells amazing aunty,” Ambrose says, speaking for the first time this morning. “And you look amazing, cuz!”

Giving a small kiss on each of her auntie’s cheeks, Sabrina steals a freshly sliced piece of bread from Ambrose’s hand and shoves it in her mouth. She ruffles her hands in his hair before muffling out a quick goodbye and vanishing through the front door without another word.

“That girl will learn one day that eating her food in such a manner will cause repercussions on her digestive system” Zelda sneers, laying out her newspaper, she lights another cigarette and places into her holder.

“I think it’s lovely to see her so excited! Remember Zelds, she wasn’t this way a few weeks ago. Don’t you think it’s nice she’s enthusiastic about going back to the academy?” Ignoring Hilda, Zelda sighs and rises from her chair, making her way to the front door and out onto the porch for a breath of fresh morning air.

“Praise Satan! What a gloriously dull day!”

Pulling her coat over her shoulders, she rests back onto the bannister, her mind falling into deep thought. A sting of jealousy sparks her soul.  _ Envious over my own niece, how absurd.  _ It has been the most difficult month for Zelda, losing her position as the choir conductor at the academy. Of course, she doesn’t blame Sabrina for losing such a high honour, but she is definitely disappointed. Breathing smoke into the crisp morning air, she decides that reading through her Dark Lord’s Satanic Bible was the best course of action. 

*************

_ My my my, what an interesting family dynamic.  _ Lilith sat up in her chair, shutting her compact into her palm.  _ Sabrina’s first day at the academy.  _ Since taking up this skin, Lilith has had to deal with broody, angsty teenagers, and Principal Hawthorne too for that matter. That man had asked her for drinks at least four times in the last couple of months and it had begun to get on her last nerve. Standing, she pushes down her dress back into position, her hands laying flat against the material. It was time to make her way to that dreaded school of mortals.  _ Satan give me strength. _

*************

Flicking through the pages of her Satanic Bible, Zelda settles on the affiliate of Succubus, her favourite demon. Feeling a little risky, she turns over the pages until she reaches her desired chapter. Zelda has always liked the idea of a demon possessing her dreams with sexualised seduction. Preferably, without the whole deteriorating of her health and possible death. Zelda is a witch after all, a damn good one at that, so maybe that part doesn’t and shouldn’t apply to her. 

On the page sits a detailed description of Succubus and the pleasures she releases on her victims.  _ Utterly divine _ . Zelda’s mind begins to wander into a mouth-watering fantasy of a demoness forcing her way into her mind, soul and body. Heat begins to spread to her cheeks, blood pumping to the core between her thighs. With a whip of her hand, the door to Hilda’s and her room shuts and locks with a silent jolt.  _ I have time.  _ What better way to please the dark lord than to touch herself at the thought of one of his demons. 

Her manicured hand begins to trail up her thigh, ruffling up the hem of her skirt. Picturing the demoness’ curvaceous figure crawling towards her slumbering body, Zelda lets a soft moan escape from her lips.  _ Satan let me endure such satisfaction take over me.  _ Finally indulging she caresses her clit, circling gently with two fingers until her body is begging for more. Without a second beat, she slips those very same fingers inside of her warm opening. In exquisite ecstasy, a soft purr of a moan falls from Zelda’s gasping mouth. 

As much as Zelda loves being in control, she is certainly turned on by the power of both men and women. Being a witch of remarkable power, it isn’t easy finding a being strong enough to allow her to fall to her knees in submission...a demon, however, now that would suffice. Arching her back, Zelda moans once more, imagining a smack around her face, leaving a mark in her mind. She was being positively reborn in fire as a climax began to build inside her. 

Rocking her hips deeper and deeper against her fingers, she takes what she needs, a moan vibrating off of all four walls of the bedroom. Collapsing back into the pillows, she sighs, shutting her eyes, feeling the pulse take over her body.

With that, there is a knock at the door. 

“Zelda, are you alright love?”


	2. Losing Formalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her recent fantasy, Zelda is having a hard time focusing, especially when it comes down to Miss Wardwell and her piercing blue eyes. Is it the Dark Lord's will that they allow the electric current between them to spark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to my betas for correcting my awful grammar, for helping me with my constant forgetfulness of what tense I'm using and for being extremely patient. I love you both dearly. This chapter is more of a progression piece, so please follow with it, I have big things planned for chapter 3.

_ What a long fucking day.  _ The bell had rung obnoxiously loud, which startled Lilith for a brief moment. It had been a truly exhausting day teaching the mortals English Literature as if it was really going to make a difference in their lives.  _ They should be learning Latin literature, not this absurdity.  _ Anyhow, it was time to put her feet up and check in on the Spellmans. Lilith opened up her compact and looked into the mirror. 

*************

Hilda pours her sister another tea, popping a spoonful of honey into the mug Zelda cradles in her hands. Not usually one for tea, Zelda tightly swallows down a gulp with a look of slight disgust in her eyes.  _ I would much rather be sipping at my Costa Rican espresso.  _ The excuse she gave earlier wasn’t her finest idea, she realises, but it will have to do now. She supposedly is coming down with a cold and what Hilda heard was merely a few sneezes and sniffles. Why the door was locked, Hilda hasn’t questioned and hopefully will not question. 

“So why had you locked the door Zelds?”

_ Fuck.  _

“I don’t see why that is any of your concern, sister?” Zelda snaps. Taken aback, Hilda sighs and continues to mix up a batch of cookies to celebrate Sabrina’s first day back. Hilda loves to reward her niece’s little life achievements, as she is sure her mother would have done. 

“I was simply asking out of concern for you. What if you had fallen and injured yourself? How am I supposed to help if you have the bloody door locked?” Tension rises in the room. 

“Shut up Hilda!” The sharpness piercing through the sweet aroma filling the kitchen. “It is my Satan given right to be able to lock my own bedroom door without being interrogated about it”. In silence, Zelda sips at the tea again before realising she doesn’t really need to drink it. She begins to get up from the chair as a crash comes through the front door. There stands Sabrina, a smile beaming on her face. 

“Cookies!” She points out excitedly. Looking as if she’s run through a bush backwards, Sabrina’s hair is all over the place, and her coat has a few more marks on it than what she left with.

“How was the academy?” Zelda asks, leaning against the counter now with a freshly lit cigarette. Hilda darts to Sabrina, giving her an audible kiss on the cheek and wraps her in her arms. 

“It was wonderful! I’ve been put in advanced potions! I have a project to focus on over the next week and was hoping Miss Wardwell would assist me” Sabrina replies with not one moment to take a breath.

Taking a long drag, Zelda takes a moment to make a cloud of smoke. “If you’re in an advanced class, why do you feel there is a need to get an ex-communicated witch’s help?”

Dispersing the smoke in the air with her hand, a small hint of a smile on her face, Sabrina replies “I want to add a little spice to the project, and you know how she is with adding a little heat to anything she can get her hands on”

Zelda surges into a coughing fit, sparking up a memory of when she smoked her first cigarette. She was only a babe, and like this, she had choked on the smoke in her lungs. This is the only time she had reacted this way since then. She can’t deny that Mary Wardwell always brings warmth to her cheeks, but with her current status in the witching community, it has never gone further than just that, a small warmth in Zelda’s cheeks.

“Are you okay Zelds?” Hilda asks, panic showing in her eyes. 

“For the sake of Lucifer, I’m fine!” Zelda says huskily.

“Your aunt hasn’t been too well today love. I found her locked in our room, trying to hide away her sneezes and sniffles” Hilda tells Sabrina. 

“Why was the door locke-“ Sabrina begins.  

“Satan give me strength,” Zelda interrupts. “Just go to Miss Wardwell’s, but be back by nine!” At that, Sabrina hurries upstairs to change and speak to Ambrose before leaving for the cottage.

*************

As soon as Sabrina had suggested going over to meet up with Miss Wardwell for helpful insight on the project, Lilith had fetched her coat, leaving through the classroom door without a minute to spare. It gave her an excuse to cast some spells on more of the mirrors at the Mortuary. Fortunately, with it being Sabrina’s first day back at the academy, an unannounced visit wouldn’t be too out of the ordinary. Zelda being so uptight had always concerned Lilith, especially when it concerned Sabrina. It was time to find a distraction.  _ Or be a distraction,  _ Lilith thought.

*************

The collar of her coat protecting her from the chill of the late afternoon, Lilith knocks on the door of the Spellman’s Mortuary. From inside, Sabrina audibly scrambles down the stairs, beating Hilda to the door. Squeaking, the door opens, Sabrina’s platinum hair poking around the side of it. 

“Miss Wardwell! I was just about to leave to come and see you, then I caught a glance of you out of the window!” Sabrina says with delight.

Lilith gives an evil smirk. “Powerful minds must think alike, dear Sabrina. With it being your first day back at the academy I thought I’d drop by and see how it went. If it’s okay with your aunts of course, I don’t want to intrude”

Right on cue, Hilda places her hand on Sabrina’s arm, her body appearing beside her niece. “Good afternoon Miss Wardwell, you’re more than welcome to come in, I’ve just baked a batch of cookies!”

“Mary, please. No need for such formalities” Lilith replies “I would very much love to come and join you, thank you”. Walking into the Mortuary, the familiar smell of aged oak, sweet cookies and a hint of death filled her senses with warmth and an almost homely feeling. Lilith always enjoys being in this house; it’s wooden beams flow with history.

“Look who dropped by!” Hilda proclaims, leading Lilith and Sabrina into the kitchen area. As Lilith walks in she sees Zelda sitting on a stool, her dress riding up in a position that usually would have been incredibly inappropriate, but Lilith can’t help but admire her firm, stocking covered legs. A small hint of a clip from her garter is visible, pinching at the stocking. Zelda noticing Lilith’s stares, repositions her dress to show a bit more modesty in front of her guest. 

“Mrs Wardwell, what a pleasant surprise” Zelda exclaims, swirling her fresh pour of malt whisky on the curves of the crystal glass. 

“Call me Mary, please. However, if you’d like to stick with formalities, it would be Miss,” Lilith chuckles, a spark of naughtiness appearing in her piercing blue eyes.  _ Surely she should know I am unmarried. _

“Oh, I am sure you are in no need of a man” replies Zelda, a sly red lipped smile rising across her face, as if the sun was poking through the morning mist that lies along the cemetery.

“My my of course not, men are too weak for my needs to be met” Lilith says, reflecting Zelda’s smile and underlying flirtatious tones. Sitting on the stool beside Zelda, Lilith could hear her heart racing and most certainly notice her crossed legs tighten in response. “Titles are for mortals in my opinion, would rather lust over love. Although, I am afraid I have lost myself, I came here to talk to young Sabrina about her day, not my desires”

With her recent fantasy, Zelda is having a hard time remembering how to breathe. Focusing, she takes a sip of her whisky and listens to Sabrina explaining her project to Mary. 

“-and so I was wondering if you could assist me with giving my potion a bit of heat” 

“Perhaps I could be of some assistance,” Lilith replies. As she is getting up to walk towards Sabrina, Ambrose pokes his head around the Mortuary door and taps lightly on it.

“Sorry to interrupt, aunties, but I have a small issue in the mortuary. Could I borrow one of you?” Hilda happily volunteers herself for the task and follows Ambrose down, wrapping a mask around her face and sliding her hands into gloves as she takes the stairs.

“I’ll go get my books!” Sabrina says excitedly and runs up the staircase towards her bedroom on the top floor, leaving Lilith and Zelda alone. The room is silent as they drink, then with a few sips, Lilith places her hand on top of Zelda’s thigh. Zelda tingles in her skin from the touch. 

“You’re lost in your thoughts, Zelda, is everything well?” Lilith asks.  _ I most certainly am now you’re skin is on mine.  _ Looking up into Mary’s eyes she sees a glimmer of darkness, of power and most certainly desire.

Placing her hand on top of Mary’s, giving it a squeeze, she replies, “I apologise, I’m afraid I’ve been taken into a world of my own. I’ve been having the most peculiar visions recently and they seem to be stuck with me today."

  
Her tongue trailing along her bottom lip, she cannot help but stare into Zelda’s eyes, sensing exactly what kind of distraction she could be for her. She leans forward and tucks a loose lock of Zelda’s red hair behind her ear. There is only silence in the room, their energies communicating for them. Power seared through her like lightning, a storm spreading through her body. Lilith has always known Zelda was powerful, but this is power beyond the reach of any ordinary witch.  _ The dark lord has honoured me for my service.  _


	3. Potion Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension rises between Lilith and Zelda, their powers pulling lustful tension between them. With Sabrina in the room it’s hard to achieve their needs, but they make it work. Praise Satan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All research is done by myself, so I apologise if any facts are wrong when it comes to potion making. 
> 
> Please enjoy my next segment. I promised great things, didn’t I?

Footsteps echo into the kitchen as Sabrina makes her way down the staircase, her arms wrapped around a worn down leather bound book, its pages crinkled from years of beloved reading. With a heavy sigh, Zelda looks in the direction of the doorway, awaiting Sabrina to appear and ruin a moment that could have quite easily gone further. _Preferably on the kitchen counter,_ Zelda thinks.

“I’ve got the book-are you okay aunty?”, Sabrina asks, a hint of worry in her voice.

“Do you know how many times I’ve been asked that today?” Zelda replies, a heavy tone in her words.

Lilith wraps her hand around the mug, her fingers seeking the warmth they had felt upon Zelda’s freckled skin only a few brief moments ago. _Stop getting distracted Lilith, you’re promised a place at Lucifer’s side and yet you sit here getting incredibly wet at the thought of ravishing this woman,_ Lilith thinks.

Placing the book on the counter, Sabrina gives a small roll of her eyes before opening the book with a loud thud. The pages crackle at each turn, a musky aroma erupting from them, giving the kitchen a fresh scent of old books. Through the glimmer of dust particles, the page titled ‘The Third Eye’ lays in front of them.

“Oh I see, you’re learning to draft your third eye” says Lilith, “very impressive”. She leans over the book sprawled out in front of her, her back arching, dress fitting tight around her posterior. “So what is it you’d like my help with; from what I see you have everything you need to know written down here”.

Zelda’s eyes wander to the curve of Lilith’s back and how the muscles in her calves contract as she rebalances herself in those 6 inch heels. At that, she downs the last of her whisky, her lips wet with dark liquor.

“I know, but I want it to be extra special. I’m trying to please Father Blackwood and I’m certain you’ll be able to help me do that,” says Sabrina.

“I’m sure your aunt Zelda would do a much better job than I, if it is Father Blackwood you are trying to please,” Lilith replies, a soft dig in her words.

“I beg your pardon,” Zelda reacts. _How does she know about what happened with Faustus?_

“I’m simply saying you know him better than I. If Sabrina doesn’t mind, why don’t you help us? We’d be quite the powerful trio” Lilith asks, a knowing in her pale blue eyes.

Not being able to deny that fact, Zelda nods in agreement. She begins to open up the kitchen cupboards, muttering obscenities under her breathe. _Where has Hilda put the fucking Mugwort? Is it really that damn difficult to label things for fuck’s sake?_ After some rattling about, Zelda pulls a few jars from the shelves and places them down on the counter. In two of the jars there is Mugwort and Rosemary, the final one remains empty.

Lilith strolls towards the jars and leans in from behind, allowing her breasts to gently graze over Zelda’s back. She has always enjoyed teasing her prey, but seeing Zelda visibly lose her train of thought by the smallest touch gave her a huge sense of pride. She clasps the empty jar and leans into Zelda’s ear. “Would you like me to fill this for you?” Lilith asks in a low languid tone, her breath warm against Zelda’s skin.

An audible gulp escapes her throat and Zelda nods, resetting her face. “Ye-yes that would be lovely, Mary, thank you,” she stammers. Zelda turns as Lilith walks toward the sink. “Could you go fetch the moonstones and a feather from the witching pantry, Sabrina?” she asks.

“Of course, aunt Zelda, I’ll show Miss Wardwell our hoard of goodies,” Sabrina replies. Gesturing her to follow, Sabrina leads Lilith up to the pantry where all the stones, crystals, leaves and other materials reside.

As Lilith walks up the wooden staircase, she keeps an eye out for some mirrors to put a scrying spell on. With more mirrors under her garter, the more she could check in on Sabrina. _And Zelda’s antics._ Lilith trails her hands along the wallpaper, feeling the small markings in the petals of the flowers pressed onto it. The craftsmanship in this house was extraordinary; Lilith wonders if it was Hilda or Zelda who decided on it’s decor. Maybe it was neither, maybe it was both. _Distractions._

Fumbling the key in the hole, Sabrina unlocks the pantry. It’s shelves full to the brim with all sorts of peculiar materials, ones even Lilith hasn’t seen in many centuries. “What a fine assortment,” Lilith says. Sabrina nods, fingers touching over the torn labels, searching for her aunt’s request.

“Ah, here we are,” Sabrina states, holding the canvas bag of moon stones in one hand and a long tawny frogmouth owl feather in the other. Turning around, she realises Miss Wardwell was not anywhere to be seen. “Umm, Miss Wardwell? Where are you?” Still no answer.  

Lilith presses around the rim of the mirror, chanting softly at it so no one can hear. She has to do this quickly, before Sabrina wonders where she is. She looks down at the vanity that sits within the corner of the sisters’ room and sees Zelda’s perfume bottle; a rose pink colour settles inside it. Lilith gives the pump a light squeeze and takes the spritz in through her nostrils. It smells celestial and musky, filling her senses of only Zelda. It is familiar of course, but it lays so much lighter on the redhead’s skin. It was only earlier when she had lent in to her that she’d really taken in the aroma situating on her pulse point.

“There you are! What’re you doing in my auntie’s room?” Sabrina asks, inquisitively.

Lilith looks over to the doorway to see Sabrina leaning against the frame, lips resting in a small smile. Her pupils shrink, coming back down to earth. “I was admiring their vanity, is this Bubingo?” Lilith asks. _Really? Is this Bubingo? You’re so full of shit Lilith,_ she thinks to herself.

“Right, okay...let’s take this down to aunt Zelda,” she replies, that smile still showing amusement on face.

*************

Zelda is leaning back on the counter, a freshly lit cigarette resting between her two fingers. She isn’t using her holder, she was in too much of a desperate need of that sweet relief to bother. _It isn’t enough. Fuck, I need more than a stupid cigarette._ Since watching Lilith walk out the kitchen, her hips seducing Zelda’s soul, she has not been able to get them out of her mind. The way they swayed, calling for her to follow her and take her into the nearest room to press her against a wall. _Put yourself together, Zelda._ She is still arguing with herself when they return to the kitchen.

“I thought you were never going to return,” Zelda tells them.

“I’m sorry, aunty, we got a little bit distracted,” Sabrina replies. She gives a small look to Miss Wardwell who glares at her in return. _Don’t you dare_ , Lilith thinks.

Zelda couldn’t take it anymore, her standing there all smug in front of her. “May I have a word Mary? Outside,” Zelda asks, already walking out of the kitchen and towards the front door. Lilith follows, wondering what on this earth was going on with Zelda.

As Zelda waits, she crushes out her cigarette in the ashtray.

“So why have you summoned me, Zelda?” Lilith says, shutting the door behind her and then strutting towards Zelda, her heels clanking on the wooden boards of the porch. She looks into Zelda’s eyes and watches her try to find her words, but all Lilith can see now is Zelda’s fingers grazing over her lips in concentration. Lilith begins to really focus on Zelda -- the dress pulling against her hips, the stockings smooth and how they would feel under her touch. _She would look delicious without anything on her skin, only me,_ she thought.

“Can you stop undressing me with your eyes…use your teeth instead” Zelda says breathily.

In one solid movement, Lilith reaches for her, wrapping her arm around Zelda’s waist. Her teeth sink into Zelda like prey, ready to devour every inch of her. _I need, you, all of you._ A moan escapes Lilith’s lips, feeling the power flow through her veins and into Zelda. She presses her hips into her, forcing Zelda to flatten her back again the brick.

A gasp escapes Zelda’s pout lips. The warmth of Mary’s body against hers is the perfect remedy to please her fantasies and the pulse of Mary’s heart rolls through her body, causing her to tremble. She is taken aback by the strength of the ravenous woman, shocking her senses into overdrive. She wants all of Mary, every single cell of her.

Spreading her legs with her knee, Lilith reaches for Zelda’s panties. Moving the damp material, allowing her fingers to feel the true effects of what she does to this powerful witch. Lilith trails kisses down Zelda’s throat, leaving deep red marks where her lips have pressed against her skin. She looks into Zelda’s eyes that radiate lustful ecstasy as she dives her finger deep inside her. Zelda’s head falls back, showing the definition of her neck.

“Praise Satan!,” she manages to let escape her lips before another thrust of Mary’s digits stretches her out. _Fuck._ Even with three gloriously long fingers inside her, she wants more. Rocking her hips into Mary’s movements, she tries not to allow joyous gasps to break from her throat.

The chilling breeze blows through Zelda’s long red hair, her perfume flourishing towards Lilith. Lilith can’t hold on anymore. She pierces her teeth into Zelda’s flesh, pushing inside of her harder than she thinks her wrist can withstand. Lilith’s thumb caressing Zelda’s clit, she felt Zelda tremble against her own body. _Come for me,_ she thinks.

Zelda reads Mary’s face with complete understanding. ‘Unleash yourself on me. Come for me.’ Intaking as much oxygen as her lungs can take, gasping, Zelda let’s herself go, clawing at the other witch’s back. _Fuck fuck yes fuck._

The silk of Zelda’s cunt throbs around her fingers, the wet warmth leaking towards her hand. Lilith looks down at the mess she’s caused and sees not only is Zelda’s wetness over her, but also making its way down Zelda’s stockings and heels. Without a second thought, she pulls her fingers out of Zelda, towards her lips and takes in all of her musky deliciousness.

“Praise Satan, indeed,” Lilith grins.


	4. Hellish Delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since what happened on the porch, Zelda hasn't been able to take her mind off of Mary Wardwell. She wants more of that, and she'll get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here was are. Please enjoy the final segment of Exquisite Ecstasy, my first ever fan fiction. From the first chapter to now, I have seen my progress and I have a lot of people to thank for that. This final chapter is for Kiki, who I honestly can't imagine not having in my life now. Please go check out her stuff @miri_cleo

Zelda’s hand lays under her dressing gown, playing beneath the patterned silk. She is alone in the dark house, only her shallow moans echoing the walls. It has been a very long day for Zelda, and the entirety of that day has been spent with Mary Wardwell ingrained within the deepest, darkest thoughts of her mind. Finally coming home to an empty mortuary is definitely what she was relying on, so she can now let out that tension being held up inside her.  _ Oh Mary, fuck me like you fucked me on the porch.  _ Her hands delve deep inside her wetness, spreading herself with as many fingers as she can withstand. 

She comes hard and fast, her body quivering with sensational delight. 

*************

Lilith smirked. Watching Zelda touch herself whilst thinking about her, or Mary in this case, was a true pleasure to witness. She couldn’t help but think back to when she felt Zelda tighten around her fingers and feeling the wetness drip down onto her heels. Lilith needed more of her but only to please the dark lord and gain more reason to finally sit at his side. Which reminded her, she had to go and remind that Faustus to stay on the path of night before she feeds on his flesh and takes the academy for herself.  _ Useless men. _

*************

Zelda opens up the front door and breathes in the morning air, letting it fill her lungs. The birds are rather chirpy this morning, singing soft songs to anyone willing to listen. Dew lays undisturbed on the leaves and a soft fog sits on the ground. Zelda tucks her hands into her dressing gown as she walks towards the mailbox, a chill running up her spine.  _ Fuck its cold for Spring.  _ She opens up the letterbox and pulls out a small handful. She flicks through them briefly, catching who each is addressed to before turning to the next. Zelda notices one that is handwritten and it has her name beautifully calligraphed on the front. With a fast pace, Zelda makes her way back inside the mortuary to open it.  _ This looks like Faustus’ handwriting, it must be important.  _

The door shuts behind her quietly as she enters the lounge. Hilda is already sitting in her armchair, too engrossed within her book to notice her sister’s return. Zelda takes a seat at the table ended side of the couch and using her letter opener begins to open the wax sealed envelope. Pulling the card from within, she begins to read the message:

**‘** Sister Zelda Spellman,

You are cordially invited to join me in my office today at 4PM for a meeting regarding a vacant position at The Academy of Unseen Arts. 

Regards,

Father Faustus Blackwood’

_ Faustus is always one for being dramatic, an entire letter just to say that. How absurd.  _ Hilda looks up from her book, noticing Zelda sitting opposite her. 

“Zelda? Who’s the letter from?” Hilda asks.

“Goodness Hilda, must you know everything?” Zelda returns, “but if you must know, Faustus has invited me to discuss a position that’s become available at the academy.”

“Isn’t that wonderful news! I’m very happy for you!” Hilda smiles, truthfully.

*************

Faustus was having a discussion with one of the students, and Lilith had become very bored of waiting in the shadows. After what felt hours, the idiotic boy left the office. 

“I know you’re there, Lilith, no need to skulk around in the dark,” Faustus said. 

Lilith appeared from behind him and rested her hands on his shoulders. “Oh dear boy, I wasn’t hiding. You really believe I would do that; how humorous”. 

“What is your business here, demon?”

“Now, now, I’m here to discuss Sabrina. So, when are you planning to make an appearance on Sabrina’s path?” Lilith said, a snarkiness rumbling in her tone. 

Before Faustus had a chance to reply, Lilith sat on the corner of his desk and began to peel her face from the hairline, rolling the flesh down to her neck. She then adjusted her jaw with a few loud clicks. 

“Remember Faustus, your life is of no importance to me, but I do believe you can somewhat benefit Sabrina’s life and her life is of the utmost importance. Do you understand?” 

Faustus gulped. He wouldn’t say he was afraid of the demoness, but he was most certainly wary of her moods and how he articulated himself around her. Whether he liked it or not, she was superior and deserved respect. 

“Lilith, Sabrina is doing well in all of her classes, particularly in potions,” a smile formed across his face. “Do you really believe your hand would go unnoticed there?” 

Lilith rolled her eyes. “Why do you feel so strongly that I am hiding my presence in Sabrina’s life? It is none of your concern either, for that matter.”

There were a few beats of silence before Faustus stood and done up the top button of his suit jacket. “What you need to understand is that I am doing my best to guide the child, I’m not sure what more you’re expecting of me-“

“You’re best isn’t good enough! You worthless little boy!” Lilith snapped. “The dark lord has noticed your lack of effort and don’t think for a second a few lashes is going to be worth forgiveness. Not this time, Faustus.” 

There was no time for either of them to react. The door of the office clicked shut and there stood Zelda. 

_ Shit,  _ Lilith thought. This wasn’t how she wanted to introduce her true form to Zelda, if she ever were going to, but it’s a tad late for that now. 

“I got told to come through….you said four….I never meant to intrude,” Zelda stammered, not taking her eyes off of the demon. She was full of awe and completely lost for words to be standing in the same room as the legendary Lilith. Zelda admired the demoness from head to toe, taking note of her leopard print shoes.  _ Wait, I’ve seen those heels before.  _

“Mary?” Zelda questioned warily, looking deep into her red eyes. 

Lilith needn't reply, Zelda already knew the answer. Silence filled the room once again. 

A crow landed on the ledge of one of the gloriously large windows and began to tap its beak against the glass. Lilith nodded agreeingly toward Stolas and began to replace her face with the one of Mary Wardwell’s before giving Zelda a wink. 

Lilith wasn’t sure how Zelda now knowing her true form would affect what they’ve got going on, but she hoped it would be positive outcome. The wink was risky, but she wanted the redhead to know she wasn’t pretending for some sort of gain on her part. Taking Zelda high above the clouds with her fingers was something she very much wanted, and wasn’t an act of some scheme. Lilith needed to make sure Zelda knew that, but with Faustus there, it wasn’t the time or place to discuss.  _ Later. _

“I have to get on,” Lilith said as she vanished into the shadows once more.

*************

Zelda walks out from the office unsure of how to feel about Mary Wardwell. Lilith is practically using the deceased woman’s flesh to impersonate her. The whole situation went by so fast and she has so many questions for the demon. A sudden realisation came to Zelda - the woman she had fuck her on the porch of the mortuary wasn’t Mary, but Lilith! Zelda becomes very flustered, her legs becoming a little weak. No wonder she felt the power flow through her with a simple touch. Zelda’s mind wanders, thinking of how much exploring she has left to do. She needs to speak with Lilith, and soon!

*************

Lilith paced the cottage, not sure on whether to go to the mortuary tonight or in the morning. She remembered the mirrors, and decided to check the two she had got access to in the Spellman’s mortuary. She began to walk toward her own mirror as a few light knocks struck the door.  _ For fucks sake who is paying a visit this late into the evening?  _ Lilith opened the door to a flourish of red curls. 

“Zelda? Honestly, you were the last person I was expecting at my door!”

Zelda invited herself in, shaking out of her fur coat and placing into Lilith’s arms. Zelda gave the demon a small nod in thanks. She strolled across the room whilst waiting for the demoness to do hang her fur. 

“Look, it was a shock, of course it was, but then...I guess I already had an inkling you were stronger and much more powerful than you were letting on.” Lilith went to say something but Zelda raised her hand to hush. “I need to say this now otherwise I won’t be able to say it again,” Zelda said forcefully, “ever since I really looked into your eyes, since I really saw them and the life in them; I knew. I knew you held so much and...I wanted it. You kissed me and my own powers strengthened; I felt more alive than I’ve ever felt. Fuck Lilith, I see you and my cunt calls for you. I lust over you, and I’m afraid I am not worthy; I’ll never be worthy of you.”

Lilith strolled over to Zelda and placed a hand on her hip. 

“My sweet, Zelda.” 

And she kissed her. Harder and with more depth than before. Lilith pulled those curves up against her and felt each staggered breath against her cheek. Their mouths broke apart for a few seconds, long enough for Zelda to caress Mary’s face. 

“Let me see you again, the real you, out of this skin,” Zelda begged. 

Lilith stepped back and started to dig her nails into her hairline, rolling down the face of Mary Wardwell and displaying her own. 

Zelda reached her hand out to Lilith’s cheek, admirably placing it against her cheekbones that pierced through the green flesh.    
  
“I’m not worthy of your touch, Lilith,” Zelda whispered into the demon’s ear.   
  
Lilith ran a hand up between Zelda’s thighs and pushed her teeth into Zelda’s neck, making them both gasp a soft moan.    
  
“Take me to the bed,” Zelda whimpered, a trail of a smile lining her lips.    
  
At that, Lilith lifted Zelda so that she was straddling her abdomen. Lilith took her to the bedroom and laid her upon the bed. Zelda wiggled with excitement and unbuttoned her blouse displaying the most luxurious black lingerie she had set her eyes upon, and sitting against Zelda’s milky skin it looked devilish.   
  
“You are ravishing, Miss Spellman, and oh how I am going to devour every single part of you”, Lilith said, placing a kiss against Zelda’s jawline between each of the last four words.    
  
Zelda’s smile grew more as she took Lilith’s mouth to hers and tasted a mixture of iron and peppermint on her tongue. She watched Lilith as she lent over to her bedside drawer and pulled out her cat o’nine tails from within it. 

“We are going to suffer exquisite ecstasy, together.” Lilith purred. 

Zelda was suddenly on all fours, her posterior on full display for the demon - if not for the black lace. Lilith pulled the redhead’s panties down so they rested on her bent knees. The demon was fully nude now, apart from her blood coloured heels and the whip grasped in her hand. Her fingers trailed Zelda’s skin, letting them touch the warmth between her legs before giving Zelda’s first lash of the tails.

A moan bounced off the walls just as another sharp pain spread over Zelda’s cheeks.  _ Fuck yes.  _ She felt Lilith soothe the marks she had made against her skin; then as the warmth left her, another lash of the whip made contact. Zelda’s knees began to buckle.  _ More more give me more. _

Zelda breathed out a plea and Lilith smirked in reply and began flogging Zelda unapologetically until red specs began to emerge against the marked flesh. The demon dropped the whip, letting it clank against the floorboards and kissed the marked skin, kissed it until Zelda begged for her mouth to be against hers. Lilith denied the request and instead put her mouth on Zelda’s dripping cunt. She lapped up the sweet tang of her once again, savouring every drop.

Not being able to hold herself up any longer, Zelda collapsed into a beautiful heap. Before she had a moment to catch her breath, her body had been turned onto its back and her legs were spread wide by the other woman. Lilith’s tongue was gloriously long and she wanted every single part of it filling her. She didn’t have to want for long as the demon’s tongue penetrated her cunt, the warmth of her breath on Zelda’s clit. 

With only the muscles in her mouth Lilith managed to get Zelda to climax beneath her. The redhead began to thrust more and more, but it wasn’t until Lilith moved her hands from Zelda’s buttocks and onto her breasts that she finally released the pressure that had built up inside her. She came hard and the pleasure shivered down her whole entire body. like burning stars now ran through her veins.

Lilith licked her lips that were covered in Zelda’s juices as crawled up on top of her and kissed her with lustful delight. They spent a few beautiful moments with each other’s heat in their mouths, their tongues exploring and sweet noises escaping their very wet lips. 

“Ride my face, I beg of you.” 

Lilith didn’t argue, she re-positioned herself, hovering her body over Zelda’s face. She didn’t get a change to rest her hands on the headboard before Zelda had pulled her down to her mouth, taking everything she could of the demon. Each flick of her tongue sent a spark through Lilith’s veins. She let her body relax into the movements of her hips, pressing her clit into Zelda’s tongue. Her moans got louder and her thrusts deeper until Lilith’s mind went blank. The throbbing of her clit intensified as her back arched. Her hands fumbled for the red locks, tugging at them as she gasped Zelda’s name. Lilith’s knees went weak and she could barely lift herself off of Zelda’s mouth.

Looking up at Lilith, she couldn’t imagine a better place to be. She caught eyes with the demon.

“That was rapturous.”

“Hellishly so,” Zelda smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like to follow me on social media, you are more than welcome to. I take prompts too!
> 
> Tumblr: queerteapie  
> Instagram: charlieeflowers


End file.
